official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan County, Oklahoma
Bryan County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 42,416. Major roads US Route 69 US Route 69 Business US Route 70 US Route 70 Bypass US Route 75 US Route 75 Business Oklahoma State Highway 22 Oklahoma State Highway 48 Oklahoma State Highway 70E Oklahoma State Highway 78 Oklahoma State Highway 91 Oklahoma State Highway 199 Geography Adjacent counties Choctaw County (east) Atoka County (north) Johnston County (northwest) Fannin County, Texas (south) Lamar County, Texas (southeast) Grayson County, Texas (southwest) Marshall County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 72.14% White (30,598) 16.26% Native American (6,896) 9.90% Other (4,201) 1.70% Black or African American (721) 15.0% (6,362) of Bryan County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Bryan County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.16 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Durant - 15,856 Towns Achille - 492 Armstrong - 105 Bennington - 334 Bokchito - 632 Caddo - 997 Calera - 2,164 Colbert - 1,140 Hendrix - 79 Kemp - 133 Kenefic - 196 Mead - 122 Silo - 331 CDPs Albany - 143 Blue - 195 Cartwright - 609 Unincorporated communities Allison Banty Barry Brown Cade Cobb Kiersey Lake West Liberty Matoy Midland New Oberlin Oberlin Platter Pritchard Roberta Romia Sand Point Smith-Lee Staley Ury Utica Wade Wasseta Weeks Yarnaby Yuba Ghost towns Adams Barwick Burse Finchtown Jackson Hatsboro New Allison Olive Paucaunla Pickwick Pirtle Rock Springs Westlake Lakes Lake Texoma Climate Fun facts * During his first term as mayor, back in 2017, David Northcutt was investigated for firing a shot toward the ground in an argument with his boyfriend, and eventually resigned. A year later, On October 28, 2018, current Achille Mayor David Northcutt, was arrested with an accomplice, Joshua Doughty, for first degree burglary and methamphetamine possession charges. Northcutt was released after posting $10,000 bail. In December of 2018, Achille Councilman Lynn Chambers was arrested and charged along with 4 others, for methamphetamine trafficking and gun possession while committing a felony. 200 grams of methamphetamine, 2 pounds of marijuana and several guns were discovered by police. Child endangerment charges are being considered as children were living at the location. * Cartwright was established because of the construction of Denison Dam when a community of shelters for workmen was erected. * In 1943, Guy A. Crossett, the editor of The Caddo Herald newspaper described Caddo's decline. “Caddo was a thriving town when Durant was a switch; when Hugo was a prairie; when Madill was unborn; when Coalgate was un-thought-of; when Ardmore was only in Pennsylvania; when Idabel was yet to be; when Atoka was a small village. Yet all have outgrown us. The reason is plain. We did not elect a delegate to Bill Murray’s famous Constitutional Convention; and tried to live upon the glories of the past. Finding out too late that we could not run the mill with water that has passed. Yet Caddo’s part in the history of the state is honorable. That is secure. The future is another thing.” * In the Choctaw language, "bok" means river or creek, and "chito" means big or large, literally translating into "big creek". * The economy of the area around Bokchito is based on agriculture and the production of beef and dairy cattle. Important crops have included cotton, corn, peanuts, oats, hay, and cucumbers. * Hendrix was largely destroyed by a 1916 tornado. Category:Oklahoma Counties